


You left

by d_fangirlmess



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Sappy, Young Love, and maybe horrible idk, and she is a foreigner, but she left, i mean he's an artist and in day6 still, its short, omg this is my first post help me, please dont be harsh please, sad but not really, they fell in love, young k is his real him???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fangirlmess/pseuds/d_fangirlmess
Summary: Kang Younghyun/Young K and Original Female Character prompt.





	You left

**Author's Note:**

> hi! uhmm, this is my first post and it may be kinda awful.  
> but i think its cute so i wanted to share it???  
> also, i really need feedback on my works so... yeah, im terrified.  
> also2, english is not my first language, but i tried my best, i swear.  
> please feel free to comment if you liked it or any nICE feedback, it will be very appreciated.  
> ok, here we go!!!

(dialogues in italics are suppose to be in korean, rest it's in english.)

 

Younghyun looked at the building towering over him. So tall he had to crack his neck back to glimpse at the top floor. He checked the folder one last time, making sure any paper hadn’t fell out on his way to the unknown place. He finished counting the pages and headed to the big entrance doors.

If he thought the glass exterior was cool, the interior had to be breath taking. The lobby was huge and all glass, red and gray furniture scattered on the corners, even a coffee bar was set by one of the sides.

He spotted what should be the main desk at the back and headed there, a young lady behind it typing away on her computer. The lady didn’t lift her gaze until she finished typing, and then offered a court smile.

“ _Good evening, can I help you_?”

“ _Uhm.._ ” Younghyun cleared his throat. “ _Hi, uhm, I’m suppose to deliver this to a PD, but I really don’t know who…_ ” he handed the folder to the girl. She checked the first pages and nodded to herself. She took the phone and press some numbers, murmuring something quickly and hanging up.

“ _5 th floor and then to the right, with Choi PDnim_,” she replied handing back the folder, court smile still on her face. “ _The elevators are that way._ ”

The blond looked at where the secretary pointed, taking the folder and murmuring a “ _thanks_ ”. He headed to the elevators (as fancy as the whole building, of course) and pushed the button.

A minute later, he arrived at said floor and stopped on his tracks, as the whole place was buzzing with people. Some running around with papers, others sitting on their desks making phone calls and typing on computers.

A woman caught the boy, still standing in front of the elevators and headed towards him. “ _Hey, are you looking for someone?_ ”

The blond looked at her startled, “ _Uh, yeah_ ,” he replied after a moment, “ _I’m suppose to give this to Choi PDnim_ …”

“ _Choi PDnim? Follow me._ ”

The boy nodded and followed her to the outside of an office, a window covered with blinds and a “Choi PD” plate on the door.

“ _There you go, knock first_ ,” added the woman before leaving him again.

The boy stared at the plate on the door for a few seconds. He then breathed in and knocked. A “ _yes?_ ” came through the door in a girl’s voice.

He slowly opened the door, peaking his head in, “ _Uhm, hi, I’m suppose to…_ ”

The girl inside lifted her head from her computer to see the boy and his mouth opened in shock. Her curly hair was a bit lighter than it was before, big glasses still framing her face, eyes round and big from surprise. She was still beautiful, though.

“Daeyan?” asked the boy, more a breath than a proper word.

The girl pushed her glasses up on her nose a bit. She closed the laptop and pushed it aside. The boy came in completely and stood in front of her desk, his face unreadable.

“Hi, Brian,” the girl muttered cautiously.

“How… Why…?” mumbled the blond, a torrent of thoughts running inside his head. The moment he watched her leave at the airport. The waiting for texts, calls.

The girl just sighed, standing slowly from her desk. “Brian…”

“You left,” he started, “you left a year ago. You said you had to, that you couldn’t risk your future for something that wasn’t for sure, then why-“ he ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. “When did you come back?”

Daeyan walked past him, not facing the boy, instead facing the door. “Three months after I left.”

Younghyun’s mouth hung open at this, anger started to boil in his stomach. “Three mon- you’ve been here more than six months?!” he shouted at her back.

“They offered me a job here, better than the one I left for, it was a great oppor-“

“I don’t care about that, you’ve been here for more than six months and you didn’t even think of calling me?! What we went through meant nothing to you at all? I-“ he sighed heavely. Daeyan was still turned to the door.

“I was going to, I swear,” she mumbled. ”But…”

“But what? What could have been so important to completely ignore me for almost a year?!”

Daeyan turned at this. “You were at the top, Brian! You and the guys were so successful with the new album, and touring and making presentations. I didn’t want to ruin that. To distract you!”

“Oh Daeyan, you don’t know a thing about it.” The boy put his hand on his hips, head low shaking with disbelief.

“That’s why I left, too, at least part of it, and you know it, Brian.” She took some steps closer. “I’ve never wanted to distract you from what you love, your job, your passion.”

In that moment, Younghyun looked at her eyes. She was being honest of course, and it hurt to see the same worried face, the one he got used to after all the conversations about their future, about _his_ future. Deayan would never forgive herself if something happened to his music career and job because of her. All feelings and thoughts disappeared, leaving space just for longing and an intense desperation for the past.

The blond broke the silence. “God, I missed you so much.” And he hugged her, the girl stumbled to his chest, a sound of surprise leaving her lips. But he didn’t let go, not for a minute. Not for the past year, not ever.

The girl’s hands had been hanging on her sides almost all that time, but then she let herself hug him back for a second, placing his hands in the familiar place that was Brian’s back, before breaking the hug and taking a step back.

“Brian, I don’t know if…” she wanted to ignore the fact that they were still so close. He was trying to avoid staring at her so intensely like that. But they knew they were both failing.

“I don’t think we can go back.”

“Let’s go out again.”

Said both at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment. A turmoil of emotions visible in their eyes.

“What?” Younghyun took a step back. The girl’s gaze on the floor.

“I don’t think we can go back to what we were,” the girl explained, “things have changed.”

“I’m not letting you leave me again,” he stated. “I did it once and I’m not letting you do that anymore."

“You don’t-“

“I will not even care about how you didn’t text back that last time. How I thought I was going to forget the sound of your voice…”

A shaky breath left Daeyan lips, he walked back to her desk and busied herself. “I don’t have time for this…”

“Daeyan.”

The girl stopped at the sound of his voice and lifted her gaze to him cautiously.

“You know me, I won’t stop coming back if you don’t say yes, or even that you’ll consider it.”

The girl stared at him from above her glasses, giving in a second later and sighing. She took a seat and opened her laptop again. “We’ll see.”

The boy smiled despite her answer. He knew he had won this time. “That’s what I want.”

Daeyan rolled her eyes.

“Here,“ the boy handed the folder, forgotten all this time in his hand. “It’s for you.”

She took the folder, just leaving it somewhere on the desk and continued typing. “Thank you, you can go now.”

The boy headed to the door and opened it, he paused before leaving the office. “You still have my number?”

Daeyan looked up at him. Maybe it was the emotion behind the question, as if he was afraid to hear the answer. As if with it, he would be able to know if the girl was ready to forget him.

She hesitated, containing the small smile that was trying to surface on her face. “Yes. I still do,” she didn’t wait to see his reaction and turned back to stare blankly at her computer screen.

At the sound of the door closing, Daeyan let out a heavy sigh, crumbling on her desk.

“ _This guy, really.”_

Minutes later a videocall request started ringing on her laptop. She sat straight again and accepted it.

“ _Hello, Choi PD.”_

_“Oh, hello Sung PDnim, what’s the matter?”_

_“I looked for the boy you told me about and gave him the papers, did you receive them yet?_

Daeyan looked at the closed door, the small smile finally reaching her lips.

_“I just did, yes.”_

_“Was he the boy you wanted to meet?”_

She looked back at the screen. “ _Yeah… he was the one.”_

She quickly thanked him and hang up.

The girl stared at the empty screen for a moment, then reached for her phone and unlocked it. She smiled at her wallpaper, a picture of Brian and her.

Yes, he was the one she wanted to meet.


End file.
